Cologues
by PurpLau
Summary: Las gafas de Acantos Bugle son grises, siempre grises, siempre del mismo color y eso para Flox Polimón es inaceptable.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

-¿Por qué tus gafas siempre son del mismo color?

A Acantos Bugle se le habían roto las gafas, como mínimo y que ella recordara, mil veces. Y siempre que conseguía unas nuevas, eran del mismo color, gris. No es que Flox odiara el gris, entiéndase, ella era incapaz de odiar algún color, pero si ella fuese Acantos Bugle cambiaría el color de sus gafas cada dos semanas (que era lo que hacía con las paredes de su cuarto).

-¿Pog qué habgía de cambiaglas? El guis es un buen colog –contestó Acantos, colocándoselas un poco más arriba sobre la nariz.

-Pero podrías cambiarlas de color. Hay más colores aparte del gris. Podrían ser moradas, o magenta, o verde pistacho, ¡o verde esperanza! También podrían ser añiles, o azul cielo, o azul verdoso, como el mar, o del mismo color que los laguitos en verano, o del mismo color que el mar tras una de las marejadas que tanto ama Babú…

-Pego –la interrumpió Acantos antes de que se emocionase y no lograse pararla, Flox conocía demasiados tonos de colores y era capaz de decirlos todos-, cambiaglas cuesta mucho, nogmalmente si se me gompen solamente las agueglo.

-¡Pero podrías pintar las patillas de las gafas tú mismo! Yo a veces pinto mis zapatos –señaló sus zapatitos, que, efectivamente, tenían pintadas flores del valle por todas partes.

-No tengo pintuga en casa –Acantos se encogió de hombros, en su casa no pintaban a menudo.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo tengo mínimo mil botes! De cada vez que he pintado mi cuarto. Hasta ahora ha sido rojo, verde esperanza, azul claro, azul oscuro, púrpura, amarillo como el sol, naranja como una naranja…

-¿Y tus padges no te dicen nada?

-No, les parece bien, aunque a veces entran tan poco en mi cuarto que se pierden dos cambios de color –se encogió de hombros-. Como a mí me cuida Pífano…

-¿Dónde está ahoga? –preguntó Acantos, fijándose en que ella no estaba revoloteando alrededor de la chica, como solían hacer las hadas con las chicas de ese pueblo.

-Con mi tía Hortensia. ¿Y tu hada? ¿No debería estar contigo?

-No es mi hada, es de mi hegmana Maggaguita, así que está en casa, ayudando a mi madge a cuidagla.

-Igualmente, tú tienes quince, así que no necesitas un hada. Yo aún tengo catorce, así que sigo necesitando a mi hada.

-Pego ella se igá pgonto, ¿no? Quiego decig, tu cumpleaños es dentgo de un mes.

Flox se apagó un poco en ese momento, pero en seguida se volvió a ver de su manera normal, aunque aún se le notaba un poco triste, si te fijabas.

-Sí, pero no pasa nada –Se encogió de hombros, intentando hacer ver que no la afectaba.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, olvídalo. Las gemelas siempre se preocupan porque ellas ya se quedaron sin Felí en octubre y saben que es triste, pero supongo que ya estoy acostumbrada. Después de todo, Devién…

No pudo acabar, se quedó mirando una hoja la rama de un árbol cercano, de un verde que era bastante bonito.

Acantos conocía la historia de Devién, después de todo siempre había estado en la misma clase que Flox y había conocido a su primera hada. Sabía que se había ido cuando estaba intentando salvarla del enemigo en la última guerra y sabía que tanto Flox como su tía estaban muy unidas a Docesutilessoplosdeviento (sabía su nombre completo, Acantos Bugle era un chico con mucha memoria, muy estudioso).

-Entonces, Flox –comenzó él, sacando a la chica de su ensimismamiento-, ¿cguees que podgías pintag mis gafas de ese colog?

Señaló la hoja a la que Flox estaba mirando hasta hace un segundo y ella sonrió de su manera alegre, se quitó el sombrero de una manera muy cómica e hizo una graciosa reverencia.

-Encantada, caballero. –Y, cogiéndole del brazo, arrancó la hoja del árbol (no sin antes pedirle al Acantos que hiciese crecer una nueva para reponerla) y le guió hacia su enorme casa.

-Ten cuidado, no vayas a pintag el cguistal –rogó Acantos mirando a Flox pintar sus gafas.

Flox había mezclado sus tonos de azul y amarillo hasta conseguir un verde que Acantos habría jurado que era el mismo que el de la hoja, pero Flox y su ojo experto siguieron insistiendo quince minutos más en que era otro tono de verde hasta que consiguió el tono exacto.

-Puedo con esto, Bugle, confía en mí –dijo Flox, alzando el pincel un momento y mirando el resultado de su obra.

No se notaba que Flox había pintado las patillas de lo bien que lo había hecho. Podía ser que Shirley Poppy fuese una artista dibujando, pero en cuanto a colores Flox Polimón la superaba con creces.

-Déjalas secar quince minutos y ya estarán, Acantos.

Se alejó del escritorio y se sentó en la cama, cruzando las piernas. El tiempo ya era primaveral y Flox lo hacía notar en su ropa, puesto que llevaba un sombrero rosa, con una camiseta de manga corta amarilla, encima de la cual había una camiseta de tirantes lila, que llevaba con una falda azul cielo de bolsillos con estampado floral. También llevaba dos pares de calcetines, lo cual significaba que llevaba cuatro colores distintos de calcetines, como no.

Tenía flores de todo tipo en su larga trenza (¿cuánto mediría su pelo suelto? Acantos siempre se lo había preguntado muy seriamente, con al trenza su pelo ya le llegaba a la cadera) , la cual estaba despeinada y pintada de azul, amarillo y verde en varias partes.

-Te has pintado –le hizo notar Acantos, señalando la trenza.

-¿Dónde?

Acantos se levantó, acercándose a Flox, y cogió la punta de la trenza de la chica, donde efectivamente parecía que la punta de la trenza hubiese entrado en la paleta de colores de Flox.

-Ahí.

-Podría usar mi trenza como pincel –bromeó Flox, sonriente.

-Pguébalo la pgóxima vez que pintes las paguedes de tu cuagto –propuso Acantos, soltando la trenza.

-Me parece una idea fantástica. La próxima vez pintaré mi cuarto del mismo verde que tienen mis ojos, ¿te lo imaginas?

-No –dijo Acantos, entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba la cara de Flox-. No veo tus ojos, las gafas están en tu escguitoguio secándose, ¿guecuegdas?

-Pues acércate a mirarlos –propuso Flox, medio en broma medio en serio, con las cejas alzadas.

Y Acantos, que jamás se atrevería a desobedecer una orden directa, se acercó para mirar los ojos de Flox, pero cuando estaban bastante más cerca de lo que era habitual en dos personas que no fuesen a besarse, entró Pífano preguntando por Flox y ambos se separaron de golpe.

-¡Oh, Acantos, hola! ¿Te puedo robar a Flox? Su tía Hortensia la está llamando para algo.

-Eh, sí, clago que sí, Pífano.

Se acercó a por sus gafas, que aún se estaban secando. Fue un espectáculo ver como intentaba cogerlas sin quitarles la pintura y sin mancharse.

-¿Puedo fiarme de que vuelvas a casa sin gafas sin matarte, Acantos? –preguntó Flox en broma.

-Pog supuesto que sí, mi queguidísima Flox –contestó Acantos, que se lo había tomado en serio -. Bueno, debeguía igme. Adiós, señoguitas.

Y, tropezando una vez con la alfombra, pero sin llegar a caer, salió por la puerta, dejando que Flox volviese con su tía.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Durante las siguientes semanas, Flox y Acantos empezaron a pasar tiempo juntos, lo cual era seguramente culpa de Acantos. La razón era que las gafas del chico, las cuales eran propensas a accidentes, siempre tenían que ser arregladas por cierta brujita, que lo vio de una manera bastante clara.

Cada dos días, si no era cada día, la joven bruja podía encontrar que la pintura de las gafas de Acantos tenía raspones, o que se había caído un trozo, o que, y la suerte es que solamente pasó una vez, Mordillo 2 se las había intentado comer justo después de haberlas repintado y, además de haber quitado la pintura, se había comido parte de ésta y hubo que llevarlo a que le revisaran.

Las gafas de Acantos, que desde hacía unos días presentaban unas graciosas marcas de mordiscos en una de las patillas, habían logrado unir bastante al maguito y a la brujita, algo que se notaba bastante.

La misma Banda, en un grupito que solía liderar Nepeta Rose, había preguntado bastantes veces y con insistencia si había algo entre ellos dos. No porque quisiesen cotillear, sino porque se habrían alegrado de que sus amigos estuviesen juntos, que no era el caso.

Vainilla era la que más insistía a Flox, pero ella tenía la costumbre, desde octubre, de pasar mucho tiempo con Jim, así que tampoco estaba mucho con su amiga, lo cual ella agradecía en parte, porque pasar tiempo con Acantos estaba convirtiéndose en una costumbre que de verdad, de verdad le gustaba.

Cuando más insistía Vainilla a Flox era por las mañanas, ya que seguían yendo juntas a clase, pero Pervinca solía pedirle que dejase de atosigarla.

-¿Qué más dará que pasen mucho tiempo juntos o no? Si estuviesen juntos, nos lo dirían, y si no lo están, nadie les puede obligar a estarlo, si se gustan, se gustan, si no, pues no –gruñía Pervinca, que por las mañanas nunca estaba de muy buen humor.

-No es porque estén juntos o no lo estén, Vi –decía entonces Vainilla, que estaba acostumbrada a las salidas de su hermana-. Es porque se gustan, ¡yo lo veo! Pero siguen siendo solo amigos, ninguno de los dos toma la iniciativa.

Sus discusiones solían durar hasta que llegaban dentro de la Horace y se veían obligadas a separarse, cada una hacia su clase. En ese tiempo, Flox miraba a su alrededor, sin opinar ni dejar de opinar, ya que estaba acostumbrada a ellas dos.

Ella no sabía si le gustaba Acantos o no, pero pasar tiempo con él sí que era algo que le agradaba. Y la verdad es que solían estar mucho tiempo juntos. En la Horace en los recreos, al salir, se encontraban en la plaza, bajo las ramas de Roble; en casa de Flox cuando había que dar una mano de pintura a las gafas del chico, cuando había reunión de la Banda se sentaban juntos, los turnos en el Museo de cualquiera de los dos los pasaban estudiando, quedaban en casa de Acantos si él tenía que cuidar de Margarita, que tenía tres años y había empezado a adorar a Flox; en la playa si hacía muy buen tiempo, en los bosques si Flox le insistía a Acantos en buscar algún color que le gustara para sus gafas…

Las semanas que siguieron a la primera capa de pintura nueva para las gafas de Acantos fueron una verdadera locura para ambas partes, pero entre color y color y nueva capa del mismo color que se había descorchado, se había forjado una verdadera y genuina amistad, lo cual todos vieron el día del cumpleaños de Flox, que cayó en sábado.

Pífano se fue de madrugada, de manera discreta, dejando una carta para Flox y yéndose del pueblo, sin más. La celebración del cumpleaños de Flox era por la tarde, en el atardecer, cuando los colores daban lo mejor de sí y ella se sentía completamente feliz.

El problema fue que ella desapareció poco después de levantarse y nadie sabía muy bien dónde podía estar. Después de la hora de comer, fue cuando su madre, alarmada de que no hubiese aparecido para comer, avisó a las gemelas, preguntándose si se habría quedado con ellas.

-Buenas tardes, querida Rosie, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó la señora Dalia al ver a la señora Rosie tan agitada en la puerta.

-Oh, Dalia, ¿está Flox aquí? Hoy se ha ido Pífano y nadie sabe dónde está –dijo la pobre señora Rosie, preocupadísima.

-¿No estará con Acantos Bugle?

Eso lo dijeron las gemelas, que lo habían oído todo desde su cuarto y estaban en lo alto de las escaleras, apoyadas en la barandilla.

-Ya he ido a preguntar a casa de los Bugle mientras venía hacia aquí. Acantos estaba cuidando de su hermana, no ha visto a Flox en todo el día –dijo nerviosamente la señora Rosie.

-No pasa nada, iremos a buscarla, ¿verdad, Babú? –dijo Pervinca, mirando a Vainilla, que asintió con la cabeza al momento.

-¡Claro! Quédese tranquila, señora Rosie, y vuelva a casa, nosotras la encontraremos –le dijo a la señora Rosie y se giró para decirle a Pervinca-. Iré a avisar a la banda, yo que vuelo y voy más rápido, tú ve yendo a la plaza de Roble.

Diez minutos después, toda la Banda había dejado lo que estuviesen haciendo de lado y se había reunido en la plaza, ya que aún era pronto y los turnos del Museo no habían empezado todavía.

Los chicos estaban preocupados no porque Flox no estuviera, sino porque no había avisado, era su amiga, su hada se había ido y seguramente estaría triste. Se repartieron por el pueblo, pero tras media hora de búsqueda infructuosa llegaron a la conclusión de que Flox estaría en alguna parte de los bosques, contando colores. Se plantearon dejar de buscarla, seguramente querría estar sola, pero la señora Rosie la había estado buscando y estaba preocupada, así que los que podían fueron a los bosques. Nepeta Rose tenía turno en el Museo, así que se fue y Francis Corbirock la acompañó, según él porque encontrar a Flox en el bosque con la ropa que solía llevar era muy fácil y para ir y volver, él se quedaba.

Todos se repartieron por el bosque, en parejas o en grupos, algunos fueron a preguntar a Shirley, otros fueron a los laguitos, otros fueron a los bosques, otros fueron a la granja de los Oldpint…  
Acantos fue solo, porque Pajarito, Tommy y Grisam se habían ido con otras personas.

Fue hacia donde supuso que estaría Flox en primavera, hacia cualquier sitio con flores de colores que destacasen como ella. Y en un prado la encontró.


End file.
